Trace With Surprises
by luscious-Lucius90
Summary: What happens when Hermione follows Lucius Malfoy and gets caught? And what happens when she meets him again? Will there be a second time? Find out! Contains detailed sexual actions! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter one

**Trace With Surprises**

Couple: LM/HG

This is a Harry Potter fan fiction. It contains certain and detailed sexual activities. If you don't like it, please don't read it! One-shot!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

OoO

All of a sudden, Lucius Malfoy spun around. His long blond hair waved in the soft wind. Holding his wand, he walked a few steps back the uneven wood path, stopped and listened.

'It wasn't clever to follow me, my dear', he eventually said into the darkness.

_Oh bugger__, _Hermione Granger thought, _he must have noticed me._

When she saw Lucius Malfoy spun around she hid in a nearby bush.

'Come out of your hiding place, I know you are here', Hermione heard him saying with the most velvety voice she has ever heard. This tone expressed the danger of the current situation perfectly, too perfectly.

She heard him approaching, with soft steps, like a dangerous beast of prey, he came closer and closer. Hermione heard the rustling of his pompously adorned cloak; soon she could see his silhouette right in front of her. She saw him bending down to where she was hiding and soon she could feel his strong hand on her arm.

'Miss Granger, am I right? It is a pleasure to see you again', he said with a dangerous undertone in his voice while pulling her up to her legs.

Hermione ducked her head down, which should soon be proven as absolutely useless. The man she had followed was holding her arm so strong, she would never escape him.

'Did you forget how to speak, my dear?' His grey eyes glared at her.

'N…no, Sir. I haven't', Hermione stammered. She couldn't stand Lucius Malfoy's gaze.

'Like I said, my dear, it wasn't clever to follow me. What should I do with you now?' A malicious smile spread over his usually controlled face.

His hand, with which he had grabbed her arm, now trailed slowly up, stroked her shoulder and finally remained on her neck.

'Why did you follow me, Miss Granger?', Lucius Malfoy asked with an almost gentle voice.

But Hermoine couldn't answer; she was too distracted by his hand still lying on her neck.

'There are many more Death Eaters around', Lucius Malfoy continued. 'You could have followed McNair or Avery.' He raised his brow. His hand trailed further up her neck, to her cheek and stopped in her hair.

Hermione didn't know how to breathe. Lucius Malfoy's hand on her skin felt like she would be on fire. She tried to get away from him, but without success.

'Fess it up, girl', he said while running his fingers through her curls.

'You did not follow me because I am a Death Eater, am I right, Miss Granger?'

Hermione's eyes grew wider. Did she just hear, from his mouth, that he was a Death Eater? And what did he mean by she did not follow him because of his status as a follower of Voldemort?

_Isn't that clear, darling?__, _her inner voice started to rise. _Of course you did not follow him because he is a Death Eater. Certainly, you had the job to follow him, but deep within you were looking forward to it, didn't you?_ Hermione shook her head no and gave Lucius Malfoy another reason for rising his brows even higher.

'What is going on in that pretty head of yours?', Lucius aspirated to her.

'You have thought I wouldn't notice you following me from Hogwarts. But I saw your glanced - furtively and desirous.'

Lucius Malfoy came closer to Hermione, gave her a lascivious look and whispered these words in her ear.

For Hermione it was hard to get his words; they were spoken so velvety and gentle. That he stepped closer to her did not make it easier for her to get his words and actions.

Secretly, Hermione asked herself if the looks she sent Lucius in Hogwarts' Great Hall really were what he said – furtively and desirous.

'Miss Granger, you have that guilty look. Am I right?' His hand still ran through her hair, played with her soft curls.

'Please say something, Miss Granger. This conversation is a bit single-edged.' With his hand he again trailed down to her cheek, further down to her neck, touching every centimetre of her skin.

Hermione couldn't move. She felt Lucius Malfoy's hot breath on her cheek, saw his dangerous seductively look in his eyes and… _stop!, _she thought. _Seductively? Lucius Malfoy and seductively?_

She tried to take a look on his body without him noticing it. Her gaze wandered to his chin, which was perfectly shaved, down to his strong neck and his cloak, of that she knew from Hogwarts it was held in a dark green. But completely unnoticed she shouldn't get away.

'There is this gaze again, Miss Granger. You should learn to keep you thoughts inside your mind, instead of, like you seem to prefer, showing it off in your face', he scoffed at her.

'However, it makes it easier for me', he added. His hand left her neck again just to trail down over the fabric of her cloak to her collarbone, further down the path between her breasts and down to her stomach, where his hand remained on her waist.

'You like that, don't you, my dear?', Lucius aspirated to her while he pulled her even closer to him by his hands on her waist. Their bodies touched; his hand wandered to her back and further down to her bum, which he held now firmly and pushed her against his body tighter.

This situation aroused Lucius immensely. To feel the body of this little, nosy girl pressed up against him almost made him loose control.

'Mr. Malfoy', Hermione stated tentatively.

'Oh, Miss Granger, what a pleasure. It seems like you haven't lost your language after all', he smirked while he kept on stroking her bum almost tenderly through her cloak.

'Mr. Malfoy, w…what are you d…doing there?', Hermione stammered again.

Lucius liked this. He made her mad with his touches; soon he would have reached his intent.

'But Miss Granger, you like it, don't you?', he whispered.

'You like it when my hand runs over your body. And you surely like it to stand here like that, right? Pressed up against me – that's what you wanted after all, isn't it? To press up against me, feeling my hands on your body? Fess it up, dear", Lucius whispered in her ear huskily.

While Lucius Malfoy spoke he put his wand back into his cane and ran his now free hand over her sides.

'Did you plan on all of this, Miss Granger? Did you know I would notice you? Or did you just wished to?' He bent down to her even more; his lips were now touching the soft skin of her earlobe.

Answering was impossible for Hermione. She was too distracted and bewildered by this sudden closeness and his touches that sent shivers through her body although they were barely noticeable.

When Lucius placed one first short kiss on the skin of her neck it was over for Hermione. She couldn't think or breathe anymore.

'Mr. Malfoy', she aspired to him now. Her hands, not used until now, came up, but did not touch him yet. She got into an extremely dangerous game.

Meanwhile, Lucius continued to kiss her neck; the touches of his lips on her skin brought her goose bumps, which Lucius noticed with a self-satisfied smirk.

Hermione lost all of her composure when the blond man blazed the trail to her cheek and shortly after started to kiss her with the most passionate and possessive kiss she has ever experienced.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, she could feel his soft long hair on her skin, and pulled him closer.

Shortly after Lucius ended the kiss and smirked at her.

'I knew you would like that', he said smugly and pushed her roughly back against the closest tree.

With her back against the huge tree she was standing there. Lucius let his hands now trails under her cloak and kissed her again, with such intensity and passion she stopped thinking and just kissed him back.

_Oh god_, Hermione thought. _What am I doing here_? She could feel his hands nestling on the fabric of her blouse, but they seemed to be everything else on her as well.

She took the initiative and started to unbutton the first buttons of his noble cloak. The others should follow soon and Hermione caressed first tentatively, then with rising pleasure, over his still shirt covered chest.

Lucius liked what she did. He had her where she wanted her. At first he wasn't sure whether he would reach his intent. But he was a Malfoy. A Malfoy always reaches his intent.

With this thought in mind he started to unbutton her blouse; his fingers trailed leisurely over her breasts. Soon her blouse was hanging openly on her shoulders, and Lucius started to caress her chest. His hands trailed up on her sides to her breasts which he desirously touched through the fabric of her lacy bra. With his fingertips he began to pinch her nipples, twisted them between his forefinger and thumb.

Hermione also started to unbutton his shirt when she felt what he was doing. She leaned back against the tree and enjoyed his touches to the full while she kept on opening the buttons of his shirt, completely mesmerized.

There has been no other man ever before who brought up such strong feeling in her. Was it because she desired him, or because he was so dark and dangerous? The foe? Or simply because he smelled so bewitching great?

Lucius Malfoy grasped the clasp of her bra now, hooked it off and freed her breasts. Almost tenderly he stroked them, ran his fingers playfully over her nipples. Hermione's lips escaped a sigh under his touches and she wasn't prepared for what Lucius would do next.

Hermione haven't noticed Lucius bending his head down, so she was rather surprised when she felt his soft lips on her nipples. His talented tongue ran over them, sucked first soft on them, then harder and harder it almost hurt.

She did not know what happened to her. His lips and tongue stroked her breasts passionately while his hands trailed over her hot skin. They trailed deeper down, over the fabric of her skirt, which had proven to be rather unhandy in the previous pursuit.

With his hands Lucius pushed up her skirt and ran his hands over her slim legs. Standing this close to Hermione he let her feel his erection pressing against his expensive trousers.

_Oh god, Hermione. How the hell did you get into this?__, _she thought again. She could give information to the people of the order, but not of the kind they'll asked from her.

Lucius now began to stroke his fingers rather delicately over her inner thighs while he was still playing with her nipples. Hermione started to shiver under his touches. She felt her inside pulse in want for more. She was ready. She was ready for this pleasure. More than ready.

'Do you like that, dear?', Lucius asked huskily between the short kissed he placed on the hot skin of her neck.

'Yes…', she aspired just as husky as he. His touches felt so great. She laid one hand on his cheek and pulled him up to her.

_This chin does not __only seem this even, it is…,_ Hermione found out in awe.

Desirous she kissed him again, her tongue played with his, while his hand trailed closer and closer to her womanhood. As his fingers stroke over her covered and ready womanhood eventually, Hermione couldn't help it and moaned into their kiss.

Right from the first time she saw him today Hermione had asked herself what it would be like. But she had never thought… She wasn't able to finish her sentence in her mind. He shoved her knickers aside and ran his finger through the wetness he had caused.

'Hmm, Miss Granger', Lucius smirked lascivious. 'Did you expect me?' His fingers trails up to her most sensitive spot, spread her juices over it and began to rub it sexily slow.

Hermione writhed under his touches. Lucius again placed soft kisses on her neck and she took the initiative again, after all the necessity of the initiative pressed into her stomach right now. She let her fingers trail down his chest to his trousers and placed them on his remarkable bulge. Lucius sighed and she quickly opened his belt and expensive trousers. His trousers fell down to the ground, shortly after his pants followed. Her hand embraces his erection now and she desirously began to rub it, like he kept on doing it with her.

When Lucius felt Hermione rubbing his arousal, his finger wandered down and again spread the wetness he found there. His fingers trailed through her slick folds, touching every centimetre of her flesh.

This wasn't enough for him anymore, he wanted to feel her. He sunk his finger into her wet core and moved it leisurely.

Hermione did not know anymore what happened to her. To feel his fingers inside her, Lucius Malfoy's fingers, made her even wetter than she already was. She began to squeeze his erection harder when she felt him dipping a second finger into her and stroking her inner walls.

She let her head fall back, but the stock of the tree got in her way.

Lucius was aroused to no end as well. He let his thumb trail up to her clit and rubbed over it; he loved the sound she made when she felt his touches.

When Lucius felt her inner muscles clench and shiver around his finger, he slipped them out of her. His fingers were soaked with her juices; Lucius lifted them up to his nose, smelled on them and closed his eyes luxuriously. One of the two fingers he licked with pleasure, then he huskily whispered to her

'You taste excellent, my dear. Do you want to taste it, too?', and held the still soaked finger in front of her mouth. Hermione, to her own amazement, bent over to the presented finger and took it in her mouth. _He was right_, she thought. _I really taste excellent._ Never would she have expected her own taste could turn her on that much, but it did.

'You naughty, little thing', Lucius Malfoy said huskily when she began to suck on his finger.

'I am right, am I?', he added. Hermione just nodded and let go of his finger.

'What are you doing with me?', Hermione asked with heavily pounding heart. Her pulse was beating hard against her neck; on this sensitive spot Lucius began seconds later to suck pleasurably. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing because he chuckled deeply when he saw Hermione's startled reaction to his touch.

Never before she had heard this man laughing. She had to admit – it was frightening but she would not let mislead herself.

'I will show you what I can do to you', he aspired to her once again. His hands wandered off to her bum, lifted her up and pressed her against the stock of the tree. He let his hands trail over her legs which she was now wrapping around his waist.

Lucius touched her nipples with his tongue again, bit them greedily just to let his tongue trail over it to ease the sudden pain. While he did that he took his hard arousal and placed it on her wet folds. Again, he shoved the fabric of her knickers aside; he needed to feel her now.

Hermione was on fire. Feeling his teeth on her nipples and his erection on her wet centre was almost too much for her to bear. With his arousal Lucius spread the new wetness between her legs, stroke her sensitive bud and let Hermione shiver over him uncontrollable.

Lucius couldn't hold it any longer. He simply needed to feel her around him, so he placed his erection on her entrance and pushed into her with a swift movement.

This quick movement astonished Hermione. She let out a husky wheeze, he felt so good within her. Lucius escaped a deep moan as well, when he thrust up into her hot, wet tightness. It was almost too much for Lucius to bear.

Eventually, Lucius started to move within her; he at first glided in and out of her slowly but soon increased his pace. Hermione did all she could do to adjust to him.

Hermione was at loss of words; the emotions Lucius Malfoy was bringing up in her were so overwhelming, she couldn't find words to describe it properly. How he moved inside her, how he spoiled her and made her purr, let her go mad.

She rested her head against his broad and strong shoulder, breathed in his intoxicating smell that came from his cloak, his skin and his perfect blond hair.

Lucius kept on moving in and out of her. He did not know how long he would stand this, how long he could control himself. The need to come almost overwhelmed him, but she needed to come first. He placed his thumb on her clit again and rubbed it eagerly which made her moan with pleasure. Lucius kept on stroking her clit while he began to move faster and uncontrolled inside of her.

With every of his thrusts Hermione let out a deep wheeze. Her hands roamed over his chest, teased his nipples while she kissed him wildly.

His thumb flitted over her sensitive bud faster; he could feel her inner walls contract, an evident for her upcoming orgasm. Lucius intensified his touches and movements even more and he felt her inner muscles start to clench around him. Her breath was harder; he could see that she was desperate to come.

Keeping his movements up Lucius sent Hermione over the edge. She moaned out load, dug her nails in his cloak and enclosed him again and again. Her inner muscles tensed and relaxed over and over again, she shivered in his arms. She felt so wanted and desired, so satisfied. She wanted this feeling to last forever.

Lucius slowed down his movement for a while, then built up the pace again and intensified Hermione's orgasm even more. She could help but moan through his movements, Lucius needed to put his hand over her mouth so nobody would hear her.

He let his tongue trail over her nipples, sucked them. Lucius heard her moaning more through his hand over her mouth.

_She can't get enough, this little naughty girl, _Lucius thought. He moved faster inside of her and would orgasm soon, he could feel it.

Soon after this though, the first wave of his orgasm rushed through him and he moaned loudly. A last time he thrust hard into her before he spilled his semen into her, groaning.

Lucius rested his head on her bare chest and breathed heavily, just like her. Slowly he took his hand off her mouth, pulled out of her and let her down.

Her back was hurting, but what have she expected? There were places cosier to have sex than against a tree. _But not as exciting_, she thought to herself.

Hermione still leaned against the tree exhausted while Lucius already began to dress himself. When she saw that she, as well, put her bra back on and buttoned her blouse up again.

When both, Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger, were standing in front of each other, fully dressed again, they looked at the other intensively. Lucius had this cold and arrogant look on his face again, Hermione on the other hand a rather satisfied.

'That was fantastic', Hermione smirked at him. Lucius Malfoy looked at her with a serious expression on his face and said

'Miss Granger, next time you should consider if you want to follow me.'

Hermione's smirk grew wider.

'If it ends up like this every time, it would be a pleasure for me to follow you again', she said in a tone as innocent as she could manage.

With her last words she stood up on her tiptoes, kissed him gently on his desirable lips, turned around and walked away.

_Perfect leaving, dear_, she said to herself when she walked the wood path back to the castle.

The whole way back to the castle she couldn't help but smirk. When she arrived in Hogwarts the members of the order already expected her. Every single one of them wanted to know if her mission was successful. But Hermione couldn't do anything but smirk. Lucius Malfoy was really right; she should learn to dispel her emotions from her face, if necessary.

OoO

I hope you liked my little one-shot. Please leave me a review and tell me how you liked it!


	2. Chapter two

First of all: Thank you all so much for reviewing! As so many of you asked me if there would be a second chapter I have one for you now ;)

I hope you like I and leave me a review =)

OoO

**Chapter two**

**2 month later… **

Harry Potter, best friend of Hermione Granger, finally defeated Lord Voldemort in the battle of Hogwarts. The wizarding world was still recovering from the former influence of the dark side, but people were happy again.

Hermione was happy, too. She and her two best friends Harry and Ron wouldn't have to travel through the country and they hadn't to worry about Voldemort anymore. Hermione decided, other than Ron and Harry, to attend her seventh year in Hogwarts and to graduate.

It was the end of August. Hermione wandered through Diagon Alley to buy the books she would need for school and to stock up her supplies. She went there alone, as Ron and Harry were at work, and Ginny, who would graduate with her this year, already bought all things she needed weeks before.

She walked out of Flourish & Blotts with a big bad of books and completely in thoughts. She did not see the man she ran right into. When she smashed into him she looked up, quite startled, she didn't know what just happened. That was when she recognized the tall man standing in front of her. It was nobody else but Lucius Malfoy. His long, white blond hair hung over his shoulders, it looked like silk. His cloak was luxurious and expensive as usual and – he looked so damn great! She saw him during the final battle and he looked awful then. His fantastic hair hung dirty and scraggy over his shoulders, his pretty face looked broken and sick. No comparison to today.

"Oh, Miss Granger", Lucius Malfoy finally said with a smirk on his arrogant face.

"What a pleasure to see you again." Hermione did not know if it was sarcasm or not, which makes her even more insecure than she already was. She was just too surprised to see him again. She knew, the last time she saw him this close and talked to him, she wasn't as insecure. No, she really wasn't. The memories of this little encounter they had about two month ago made her smile.

"Mr. Malfoy", Hermione finally said friendly. "The pleasure is on my side." She smiled at him shyly.

"Some things won't change, right? You, crashing into me in front of a book store fits perfectly to what Draco had told me about you." The arrogance in his voice was highly visible. He crocked a brow and looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, you are right. I won't lose the desire for books." Lucius Malfoy just smirked; with what he said then he caught Hermione pretty off guard.

"Miss Granger, I'd be delighted if you joined me for lunch." Hermione's eyes widened. What did he just say? Have lunch with her? Yes, they had sex once but that was nothing more but a one night stand.

"Have lunch with you? But I am a mudblood, don't you remember?" She hated to call herself this dismissive dirty word.

"I do remember, dear. But the blood status does not matter anymore." That statement confused Hermione even more. What has gotten into him?

After Hermione wondered about it for a while she asked, now curious

"What makes you think I would accept your invitation?" Lucius smirked at her widely.

"Miss Granger", he started his answer, "What makes me think you would be as delighted as I am about having lunch with you is that it is quite _exciting_ to spend time with me." His smile grew and spread all over his face; this look was quite unfamiliar.

But Hermione was startled, again. How dare he… Actually, she thought, is he right. It is really very _exciting_, as he called it, to be with him. He had this aura, this unbelievably charm, was damn good looking and smelled great like hell.

_No!,_ her inner voice shouted. _You can't just go have lunch with the man you fell for a long time ago._ Still falls for, she added silently.

"Last time we met you weren't that shy, Miss Granger", Lucius stopped her thinking.

"I am not shy", she stated. And again, this man had her where he wanted her. In defence; now she would do anything just to counter him.

"Have lunch with me. I'm sure you are free for the day." The tone in his voice accepted no declination.

"Where did you intend on having lunch?", Hermione asked. She was considering going with him. That wasn't good!

"Actually, Miss Granger, I just headed home when you crashed into me. Will you join me at Malfoy Manor?" He held out his arm, ready to go.

"To Malfoy Manor? I thought…" But she couldn't finish her sentence.

"You thought I'd eat at a noble restaurant in Diagon Alley, where everybody can see me, or best to day us, and you are saved from unwanted closeness? How cute of you to think."

_Did he just say cute?__, _was all Hermione could think of after he finished her sentence. Which, by the way, was ended just the way she intended, only in different and more direct words.

"Well, yes", she stated.

Lucius, still holding out his arm to her, did not want to ask her again and offered his arm more directly. He knew she would grad it. And… she did. She laid her hand in the crook of his elbow and looked up at him, again feeling rather insecure.

But Lucius Malfoy didn't care. He took the bag with books out of her hand and started his way to the apparition point in Diagon Alley. When they arrived the point, Lucius took her tiny hand in his strong and large one and apparated side by side with her.

Hermione had, additional to her rather curious and unsecure feeling, the feeling that something tugged her right behind her navel. She was pressed through a tight tube, literally, and then landed on her feet again, standing beside Lucius Malfoy.

He let her hand go and offered his arm again. Hermione took it and he led her to the entrance of the enormous white building. The gate was iron-made and secure with many spells and charms – a save building. Or a jail.

Together they made their way towards the huge white front door, where several house elves were already waiting for their master.

"Master Lucius, welcome back. Lunch is served in the dining room", the tiny house elf welcomed and informed his master.

"Twinky, I have a guest, I need one additional place cover. Now!" And Twinky the house elf ran off.

Hermione watched the scared elf descend and already thought about saying him he shouldn't treat them the way he did but she never got he chance to. Lucius turned to her, a smirk on his lips and said

"May I show you around before lunch?", and again offered his arm to her.

_He is so charming and polite_, Hermione already got into day dreaming. This man was simply awesome!

Lucius started showing his house to her, walking her through grand ball rooms and cosy reading rooms, the guest rooms and the own library. In the library they stopped for a while. Hermione was fascinated by the shelves of books lining up every wall of the room up to the ceiling. She ran her hands over the backs of some books, pulled some out of the shelf and flipped through the pages. While she was struck with a book of highly potent potions Lucius stepped behind her, without her noticing it. He took care not to touch her; he bent over to her left ear and whispered

"Highly potent potions, hmm, Miss Granger? Seems like you aren't that well-behaved and nice school girl anymore…" His words were barely whispered; his hot breath sent shiver after shiver down her spine. She hadn't noticed him coming that close. Damn him, showing her the library. How could she go for such a lame trick? But these thoughts left her mind immediately when he began to speak again.

"At loss for words? Not what I heard about you, dear." When he spoke his lips slightly brushed against her earlobe. Another wave of shivers ran down her spine. His lips on her earlobe – it reminds her on their encounter in the wood, when she followed him a few weeks ago. She thought about him kissing her, down her neck, sucking on her nipples… She felt her inner muscles tense – not a good sign. No, indeed very, very bad!

But when finally his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick her ear shell she couldn't help but sigh. His hot breath, his hot tongue and luscious lips made her gasp, her nipples hard and her knickers wet. This was all but good!

"May I lead you to the dining room now?", Lucius finally offered. He took a step back, took the book from her hands and placed it back on the book shelf. Again, he offered his arm, _what a gentleman he was_, Hermione thought, and led her to the dining room, where, as the house elf said, lunch was served and two place covers were set.

Lucius led Hermione to her chair and sat down opposite of her. They clink their glasses with elf whine and enjoyed a rather grand lunch. It was very delicious, like the man opposite her, she had to admit; their conversation was very lose as well.

"Are you at home all alone?", Hermione finally asked. This question literally burned on her tongue since they arrived at Malfoy Manor.

"Yes, I have this huge house just for myself." He had this 'you can't resist me when I look at you like that' look on his face, it made her all wanting him – damn it!

"Where is your wife? And Draco? Does he still lives at home?" She knew it was risky to be that direct, but worse than the l last time she "annoyed" him it couldn't get. She smiled silently at that thought.

"As for my wife's and Draco's absence, they are in out seaside house in the South of he country, still on their holidays. And as for Draco, yes, he is still living at home and I am sure his mother won't let him go anywhere else anytime soon." Lucius took another bite of his fried duck and chewed it enjoying.

"Why is that?" Hermione got curious about it.

"And why are your wife and son still on holidays and you aren't?"

"You are a nosy little thing. I have to think about giving you answer. Maybe I need to punish you first for being such a naughty girl." The smirk on his face grew wider and wider.

"Would it be a hard punishment?", Hermione asked sheepishly, feeling more comfortable in his presence now. But her origin questions were absolutely forgotten.

"If you want." The smirk grew even wider. Hermione choked on her last bite as the meaning came to settle in her mind. She coughed and blushed furiously; the situation was so embarrassing!

Lucius offered her a glass of water and when the water hadn't cured her cough he took out his want, pointed it at her throat and the cough stopped.

"What did you do?", Hermione asked, the colour of her skin still a dark shade of red and with tears in her eyes caused by the coughing.

"Just a simple spell to let you breathe free", he said. Yes, that's what she knew as well. But she did not ask further, so they continued their excellent lunch.

When they reached the dessert, Hermione felt so stuffed she thought she would not manage to take another bite. But she was wrong. When the house elves served a bowl of strawberries with cream her appetite was back in place.

She intended to take one strawberry out of the huge bowl, when Lucius stopped her.

"We should go to a place cosier, don't you think, Miss Granger?" Lucius got up and walked around the table to help her standing up. Hermione just nodded and got up while Lucius already took the bowl of strawberries with cream and led Hermione to one of the reading rooms he showed her before. Lucius set the bowl on a side table in front of a huge, Bordeaux sofa, where he sat down on beside Hermione.

"Isn't it much more comfortable in here?", Lucius asked with a smile.

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione felt a bit insecure, sitting in a cosy room on a cosy sofa with Lucius Malfoy. And she felt way too comfortable for her own good.

"Oh please, dear, call me Lucius", he offered.

"Well, Lucius, what are you doing here while your family is on holiday?"

_Ah_, Lucius thought. _She hadn't forgotten about this issue yet._

"I had to come home earlier; I had some… let's call it business to do." Hermione did now know what he really meant with business. That could be anything. Real business, illegal business or things like a mistress. But she would not ask.

"And how come you don't care about blood status anymore?", Hermione kept on asking.

Lucius chuckled. He knew she would go there sooner or later. The truth was: he still cared about the blood status and people's reputation, but in this special case… he was just mad about this girl sitting next to him. In their encounter in the wood a while ago he was aroused like he hadn't been in quite a time. No matter of she was a muggleborn or not. Of course he would never admit that. Instead he said

"Things like the blood status don't really matter when you enjoy someone's presence, right, Miss Granger?" Vaguely answered and presented with a satisfied look. Just like Lucius liked it.

"It's Hermione", Hermione offered now. Lucius smirked. Soon he would have her again where he wanted her.

"So, Hermione, ready for dessert?" Was there really that undertone in his voice or was she just imagining it?

"Sure", Hermione said, still feeling insecure in this special situation. How often do you normally crash into Lucius Malfoy and end up sitting on a huge sofa with him and a bg bowl of strawberries and cream? It all sounded like a strange fantasy or dream developed in her mind.

While Hermione tried to adjust the situation Lucius took a strawberry from the bowl and hold it out to her. She looked first at the berry, than at Lucius, not knowing what she should do.

She remembered their encounter, remembered herself sucking on his finger soaked with her own juice and she was sure Lucius was thinking the same according to his wide smirk.

So she bent over and bit in the strawberry. With a sheepish look she looked over at Lucius sitting next to her while she chewed the delicious berry. Lucius ate the other half, licked the cream off his fingers and had his 'now I have you' on his face.

Both kept on eating and feeding the strawberries and licking their fingers, until Twinky appeared in the doorframe of the room, ready to serve some drinks.

"Twinky had some drinks for her master and the young Miss, like everyday, master Lucius, Sir."

Twinky came in, balanced the drinks on her tiny hands and put it on the table in front of the sofa silently.

"Do not interrupt me while I guests!", Lucius Malfoy shouted at the scared, tiny creature.

"Yes, Sir. Twinky won't do it again", the house elf whimpered.

Hermione couldn't stand it. She always had a thing for house elves, especially for Dobby, who served the Malfoy's before he came to Hogwarts.

When Twinky had left the room and Lucius was about to give her a dink, she just couldn't believe it. Now she had to ask him about his behaviour.

"Lucius, tell me", she sounded pleading. "Why do you treat your house elves like that? They have done you no harm and you treat them like they'd be slaves!" She had tried to keep her voice calm but failed miserably.

"Hermione", Lucius glared at her dangerously.

"I don't think it is your business how _I_ treat my servants." He shot her another challenging look before he took a sip of his drink, it looked like whiskey.

"If you think so it might be best for me to leave. It has been a nice lunch", Hermione said while she stood up. She made her way to the door without looking back at Lucius.

OoO

Will Lucius let her just go like that? You'll see in chapter three soon ;)

Please review! ;)


	3. Chapter three

Thank you so much for reviewing! Here is the new chapter, please tell me how you like it ;)

OoO

"_If you think so it might be best for me to leave. It has been a nice lunch", Hermione said while she stood up. She made her way to the door without looking back at Lucius. _

OoO

She passed the door, was now standing in the hall and looked around; she had no idea where the front door was. She decided to walk the hall down to the right side, when she heard Lucius voice saying from behind her

"If you are searching for the front door you need to go this way." Hermione heard him chuckle slightly.

Angry of herself she turned around and walked back, soon facing Lucius Malfoy again.

"You won't need to go, dear", Lucius said in a low tone. Hermione shot him a glare, still mad at him about his poor house elf.

"Draco told me about you having that thing for house elves. And as I can see he was perfectly right. But, dear, these creatures live to serve wizard families. They don't want to be free. You need to understand that."

Hermione was feeling like a three year old the way Lucius talked to her.

"That is still no reason for treating them so bad!", she said sullen. Now she was even acting like a three year old. Great!

"As I said, Hermione, that is none of your business." She shot him another glare and walked past him down the hall. She simply couldn't stand this unfairness. She had expected more from him than that. How could she be so wrong? She had had the hope that there might be a little more than just having lunch between them today, but he wouldn't get anything of her today. She was so wrong…

Again, Hermione stopped. She was standing on a crotch of the hall and again did not know which way to turn to. She stood there, mad at herself AND him. That was when she felt hot breath, his hot breath, on her neck and heard the words

"You are strong willing, I like that." Hermione felt his lips on her skin again; he was kissing her ear shell, her cheek. With his hand he shifted her hair to the side and kissed her exposed neck. His tongue caressed her skin every now and then; his hot breath on her bare skin made her shiver in anticipation.

"You really shouldn't leave, dear", Lucius said between the kisses he placed on her hot skin.

"Remember the last time I kissed you like that?", he asked huskily. His hand ran up and down her arms, to her sides, caressing her.

"Remember the last time I touched you like that?" She could. She had dreamed of their encounter, night and day, wishing she could still feel his touches and kisses.

"Don't fight it, Hermione. You won't escape me!" He ran his tongue over her neck and bit down in her hot flesh softly.

A shiver went down her spine so powerful she could feel it in her toes.

"Lucius", Hermione aspired. Her mind was shot down by his touches; she just enjoyed him standing behind her and caressing her.

"Do you still want to go?", Lucius asked and cupped her right breast with his hand. His fingers were searching her sensitive nipple, stroking it softly when it grew harder.

Hermione had he feeling she couldn't breathe. Why on earth did he make her feel that good? How could he be able to make her forget her previous anger? She didn't know.

"No", she whispered finally the answer to his question.

"We should go somewhere else", Lucius began, trailed his hand down from her breast.

"You surely don't want a house elf to witness us. He would suffer an immense shock from what he might see", Lucius smirked against her neck. That was when Hermione turned around in his arms.

"This is not funny", Hermione stated, slapping Lucius lightly against his chest. Lucius kept on smirking.

"Of course it is not", he sounded serious.

"If they are scared to death they might become bad servants. You surely don't want that, do you?" For this answer he got another slap.

"I'd be careful with your slapping; you might get punished for it."

He turned her around and guided her down he hall on the right side. He pushed one of he doors open and led her in the room behind it.

Hermione looked around the room; it was a huge room with an expensive looking desk in it and book shelves with many books in it. When she turned she saw the big sofa standing by the fire place and a table with some glasses and a bottle with brown liquid in it.

She was stunned. The room looked like a living room and was as big as her parent's whole apartment, she thought.

"What kind of room is this?", Hermione asked turning towards him.

"It's my relaxing room. Even a Malfoy needs some time for himself", he answered truthfully.

Hermione, satisfied with his answer, walked further into the room. When she looked around the corner on the left side she saw a huge bed standing there in the distance.

"Do you normally sleep here?" The words flipped out of her mouth, she did not want to intrude his privacy.

"Every now and then" he answered, sounding bored. He walked over to her, again standing closely behind her.

"What does your wife think about it?" And again words that fell from her tongue without her wanting it. Lucius spun her around in a swift movement.

"I don't think you want to talk about my marriage right now." His eyebrow went up, a slight smile spread over his lips.

"Do you have a mistress?" It was now Hermione cocked her brow.

"You are way too nosy", was all he said. Hermione looked up at him. For a short moment she thought he wanted to add something, but just a second later the moment was gone.

"Maybe I'm nosy, but you could assuage my curiosity with answering my questions", Hermione answered, teasing him.

"I could assuage something else for you." Lucius voice was husky, what he said was barely a whisper. With his hands still lying on her waist he pulled her closer, their chests were touching.

He really could, Hermione thought, remembering the last time with him and the great orgasm she had. Actually, it was her first orgasm from a man she ever had. He definitely knew how to please women.

Lucius's hands wandered from her waist down to her bum, cupping it and pulling her even closer to him.

Against her stomach Hermione could feel his growing arousal. She looked up at him, deep into his fascinating grey eyes; she saw his lust burning in them.

Lucius bent down, his lips came closer and closer, but before they touched hers she pulled away, looking him in the eyes and said, with all the courage she could afford

"What makes you think I had something else you could help me with?"

Lucius pulled back and looked down at her in astonishment.

"Mmh, let's see. There is desire burning in your eyes, your breathing is faster than usual", he started. His hands trailed back up from her bum to her sides and further up. He cupped her breasts, ran his thumbs over her nipples and whispered

"Your nipples are already hard for me. Want more prove?", he smirked when he kept on rubbing her sensitive nipples.

Hermione sighed, what he did with his fingers was simply breathtaking. But when Lucius bent down again to her ear, whispering the words

"I bet you are all wet for me already", Hermione gasped. With his words spoken his left hand trailed down to her bum again, trailed deeper, cupping her fabric-covered womanhood from behind. Leisurely, Lucius started to rub her through her jeans; it made her sigh under his touches.

"That's what makes me think I can help you out", Lucius whispered in her ear huskily and started to place kissed on the skin of her neck and ear. Hermione spun her head to the other side, giving him more space for his caress.

Her eyes were closed in pleasure, his lips worked wonders on her highly sensitive skin.

"Lucius", Hermione sighed.

"Your moaning should be prove enough for you to know how much you want me", Lucius whispered against her lips before kissing her.

His lips brushed over hers passionately, his tongue licked over her lower lip and entered her mouth, pleasurably. Lucius placed his hand on the small of her back and pressed her more tightly against him; she could feel his hard erection pressing in her stomach and sighed in their kiss, all heated.

Lucius took a step forward, guiding them to the big bed close by. On the way Hermione shoved his cloak off his shoulders and started to open his button-up shirt. Lucius flipped the buttons of her blouse open, unhooked her bra and knelt in front of her when she shoved off his shirt.

He placed kisses on her belly and began to open Hermione's jeans. Pulling the zipper down, he pulled her trousers down, her knickers as well. He let her slip off her shoes and she stepped out of her jeans.

Now, Hermione stood in front of Lucius, completely naked. She tried to nestle on his trousers but he let her further backwards until her legs touched the wooden frame of the bed.

Lucius pushed her on the mattress. Hermione looked up at him, he still in his trousers. She felt a bit shy and insecure lying here all naked for him; Lucius could almost see everything of her. She did not know then that it would just be soon after that he saw every, really every spot of her.

"Lie down", Lucius said. He wouldn't accept a no. So she did. She made her way up and lay down on the big bed, completely naked, looking at his smirking face.

"Now spread your legs", Lucius demanded. Hermione's eyes grew wider. Did he really ask her to…

"Spread them for me, love", he said in a seductive tone, his voice simply enveloped her.

For a reason Hermione could not name she spread her legs as demanded. She looked at Lucius, her passionate lover, she thought secretly.

"Wider, love. I want to see you." He looked at her body hungrily, his gaze travelled up and down her slim, feminine body.

Again, Hermione did as Lucius said. She spread her legs wider, now lying naked and exposed in front of him on the huge bed.

"I knew you'd be all wet for me", Lucius said huskily. He could see Hermione's glistening folds, all ready for him.

He was also ready, more than ready; his erection was pressing against his trousers uncomfortable, he wanted to bury himself insider her right now. But he also wanted to torture her a bit.

Lucius took the last step that separated him from the bed and crawled up to her.

Hermione expected Lucius to take her in a few moments, hard and fast, just like she wanted it right now. But he did not do it. Instead he came up to her, still with his trousers on, and kissed her.

It was an awesome and breathtaking kiss. His tongue played with hers, he nuzzled her lips, made her feel so damn great.

Lucius lay between her legs now. She had wrapped her legs around his slim, but still clothed hip. Her hands ran over his bare back, over his strong shoulders, down to his bum. He ran her hands over it, while Lucius started to devour her neck. Hot kissed he placed on her skin, his hands caressing her sides, over her belly.

When his hand reached her breast and pinched her nipple, Hermione sighed and arched her back. This little touch made her shiver and grew even wetter from pleasure.

But it wasn't enough for Hermione. She needed to feel him inside her. Now! She reached for the belt of his trousers but couldn't open it without his help. Fortunately, he was more than willing to help her. Lucius sat up, opened his belt and pushed his trousers and pants down in a swift movement; he tossed them to the floor once he pulled them off completely and came back up to her.

Hermione, who watched Lucius undress and saw his throbbing erection sprung free, looked at him with fire in her eyes. She needed to touch him.

So she sat up as well, smiling at him, reaching with one hand for his hard erection. She put her hand around it and started to move; she stroked him, first slow, then beginning to pump him faster. The skin of his manhood felt awesome, so soft and hard at the same time. Hermione was simply fascinated by his long and thick penis.

Lucius, on the other hand, couldn't stand it. The feeling of this little witch stroking his hard member was almost too much for him to bear.

"Stop", he shoved her hand off him. He laid her back on the bed and bent over her. He invaded her wonderful mouth with his again, letting her feel how much he wanted her through that kiss.

His hands trailed down again, over her breasts, her stomach and soon reached their goal. His fingers ran further down, now at her slippery womanhood. He spread her wetness there, still kissing her, moaning in the kiss at the feeling of her heated folds.

Hermione also couldn't help but moan. His fingers on her womanhood made her mad; she felt totally struck in her ecstasy. When he let two fingers slip inside her she couldn't stand it anymore; she writhed beneath him, arching her hip towards his fingers. When his thumb found her clit it was simply over. She moaned out loud. The tension was unbearable.

"Lucius", she pleaded, moaning. "Take me. Now!"

That was enough from Hermione to say. Lucius let his fingers slip out of her, looked at her flushed face and the greedy look in her eyes. He lowered himself to her, positioned himself at her wet and waiting entrance, but did not move.

Instead he kissed her neck again, sucked on her pulse point, like he had done it the last time, nipped on her flushed skin. His lips soon found her nipples, he licked and sucked them, made her arch for his touches.

"Lucius, please", Hermione gasped, she just couldn't stand this torture anymore.

"Please what? Tell me, what shall I do with you?" He let go of her nipples and laid on top of her, only his left elbow kept his full weight off her.

"Take me", she said huskily. Lucius just smirked at that answer. He was still positioned at her entrance, ready to slam forward – it took all his self-control to not just do that right now.

"Sorry love, I'm afraid I didn't get that." An evil smile spread over his lips. He let his hand trail down her body again, reached between them and started to stroke her swollen clit. She could feel his fingers on her clit and his hard member on her entrance; the tip was hot and felt silky, she just wanted him.

"Oh God, Lucius", she gasped, her body was tense and too much for her to stand.

"Just say it, sweetheart", Lucius smirked, licking over her open lips, while still rubbing her clit.

"Oh Lucius. Fuck me. Just fuck me", Hermione writhed beneath him. She pulled him closer with her legs wrapped around his waist, wanting him so badly.

"That's what I wanted to hear", Lucius gasped, pushing forward while he spoke.

"Oh God", Hermione moaned. With pushing into her hard he caught her absolutely off-guard. While she was still adjusting his long and thick member, he already started to move in and out of her, enjoying her heat and tightness.

Hermione did not know what happened to her anymore, she lost the control over her body; she writhed beneath him, met his thrusts and caressed him. She kissed his neck and cheeks, tasted his skin, and took in all of his fantastic scent that made her crazy about him.

With her hands on his bum she tried to pull him closer to her, let him push deeper into her.

Lucius knew if she would keep on grabbing his bum he would soon come, no matter if she does as well or not. He lifted her left leg, put it against his shoulder and pushed into her deep, giving her what she wanted.

Hermione couldn't help but moan. No other man had ever been in her so deep before; every time he thrust hard into her he hit a spot that made her scream for more.

Lucius pulled out of her almost to his full lengths, just to slam into her again to the hilt.

Hermione simply couldn't do anything but gasp at his movements. All her feelings were focused between her legs now, never before has she felt so wanted and self-satisfied.

She hadn't had the intention to let their lunch end like this, but deep within her she knew, she wished and hoped. How weird that was – wanting to sleep with Lucius Malfoy, the former right hand of Voldemort and dangerous and muggle hating father of her horrible former classmate. Yeah, Draco's father. She wasn't even half his age, but silently she thought _but it makes him more experienced_. And that he was. He knew how to please her.

Her inner walls already tensed, just a bit more and she would…

Right the moment she thought about it Lucius reached between them, as if he read her mind, and began stroking her clit again.

With that little touch he had her, she arched her back in pleasure, her head rolled from one side to the other; the sounds coming from her mouth were nothing more but moans and gasps. Lucius could feel her muscles tense; his manhood was embraced by her with, as it seemed, the last strength she could afford.

For Hermione it simply was heaven. She felt wave after wave of pure pleasure rush through her body, pumping through her veins. Her nervous system was at alarm; she could clearly feel every nerve in her body.

"Yes, come for me", Lucius said between his moans. He had slowed down his movements when she began to climax; now he returned to the previous pace.

His actions made her gasp. It was like the last time they had sex; with his relentless pace and movements during her orgasm he intensified her orgasm so much, she almost came again.

With her fingernails that were dug into the flesh of his back, she ran up and down his back, over his arms and down to his bum.

Lucius, feeling her fingernails dug into his bum, couldn't hold it anymore. Hermione could feel his body tense; he thrust into her a couple times again and came.

Lucius loved the feeling of this little witch. She milked him; made him climax through her own orgasm. With a load moan he came within her, relieved himself deep in her. A last time he thrust into her, and then collapsed on top of her.

He rested his head against her shoulder and inhaled her deeply; she smelled fantastic!

Hermione couldn't help but do the same. His long, blond hair hung down on her face, she smelled it, touched it, played with strands of his hair.

"Lucius", Hermione whispered his name over and over again. "Lucius, Lucius."

"Father", a voice came from behind them. Both, Lucius and Hermione, turned to the direction the voice came from and saw…

_Oh my God, it's Draco, _Hermione thought.It couldn't be more embarrassing. She was naked, still laying beneath Lucius Malfoy, his father. And Draco, yeah, Draco just stood there, his chin dropped open and an unbelievingly look on his face.

"Draco", Lucius finally began to speak. "Do you want to join us?"

OoO

Well, will that turn into a strange and even pervert sharing of a woman to keep up their good father-son-relationship? Or was it just some kind of nasty joke?

You will see in the next chapter ;) Until then, please don't forget to leave me a review =)


	4. Chapter four

Hi there!

First of all: I apologize for the delay! On last Monday I moved to England, I was quite busy exploring the area and getting to know people here. I had very less time to write on my story. Sorry about that!

Now I really like to thank you all for reviewing and supporting me! It means a lot to me ;)

So, I have a new chapter for you, guys. I hope you like it ;) It is not very much but I promise there will be more soon!

Now, enjoy the chapter ;)

_OoO_

"_Lucius", Hermione whispered his name over and over again. "Lucius, Lucius." _

"_Father", a voice came from behind them. Both, Lucius and Hermione, turned to the direction the voice came from and saw…_

_Oh my God, it's Draco, Hermione thought. It couldn't be more embarrassing. She was naked, still laying beneath Lucius Malfoy, his father. And Draco, yeah, Draco just stood there, his chin dropped open and an unbelievingly look on his face. _

"_Draco", Lucius finally began to speak. "Do you want to join us?"_

OoO

"What?", Draco and Hermione said at the same time. Draco still stood there, obviously couldn't believe what happened in front of him.

Hermione felt Lucius pulling out of her, but did not move further.

"Father, is that Granger you are… umm, doing there?" Lucius just smirked at that question. He knew how his son was thinking about that gorgeous little thing still lying beneath him.

"Well son", Lucius looked at Draco, then back at Hermione.

"Let's see." He peered at her. "Long brown hair", and touched her hair softly, "young", let his finger trail over her cheeks, "beautiful", brushed his fingers over her lips.

"Yes, that should be Miss Granger."

"But what…", Draco started, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"You're asking too much. Either you join us or you leave the room", Lucius said, again turning towards his startled son.

But Draco did nothing, just kept on standing there in the far distance.

Hermione had watched this scene in shock. Was she dreaming? Did Lucius Malfoy just offer his SON to have a threesome with him? Oh God!

She started to panic; she didn't want to have something like that, not even with the probably most handsome men she met in quite a time.

"Get off of me", she gasped now, trying to shove Lucius off her.

Lucius did what she asked for, rolled off her and laid down beside her. That was the very moment Hermione realized her demand was a real bad idea. She was lying there naked, with her legs spread, all exposed to the still startled Draco Malfoy.

Hermione could feel the moisture, the mix of her juices and Lucius sperms, between her legs when she hurriedly closed them. She sat up, tried to cover her breasts with her hand and said, totally out of breath

"Give me that blanket" to Lucius. But he just kept on smirking. He reached out one hand, starting to caress her leg.

"Don't touch me!", Hermione almost yelled at him, shoving off his hand.

"Just give me that goddamn blanket already!"

She sat there, tried to cover her care body and simply couldn't believe it. Hermione didn't want to reach over Lucius to get the blanket; she knew he wouldn't let her go once she was so close again.

The next moment she thought she had to die. Draco finally moved towards the bed, standing in front of her for a little while before bending over his naked father, getting the blanket Hermione asked for. He spread the large sheet out and covered her with it.

Hermione was surprised; she hadn't expected Draco to act – like a human being. She had to admit she was afraid Draco would continue on his fathers wicked sex plans. But he didn't. He just gave her the blanket and let his fingers pay with her thick curls for a while. Hermione didn't even get this.

Lucius was out of mind; how could his own son make a fool of him?

"You know Draco", Lucius growled, shooting a glare at his son, "I haven't allowed you to join in so you can help Hermione back out." He sounded dangerous. Hermione tried to hide under the blanket, feeling like a bird in the cage.

When Lucius rolled on his back she finally saw her chance to escape. She climbed off the bed, passed Draco in hurry, trying to collect and dress her clothes.

She picked them up from the floor and dressed around the corner by the wooden desk, close to the door. She wanted to run, run away from this scene.

When she was fully dressed again she laid the blanket down on the desk, opened the door and was about to take her freeing step in the empty corridor. But she was pulled back inside, the door was closed and she felt a strong chest against her now covered back.

"You haven't intended on leaving, have you?", a husky voice said from behind. She felt arms embracing her from behind, around her waist, hands resting on her stomach.

It was Draco.

_Oh my God,_ Hermione thought. What did she get into here? Would he really join in? Was he really considering having a threesome with his father and his former foe? A part of Hermione was screaming – she was inexperienced enough, how should she make up in a threesome? Plus it was Draco. Plus-plus they were father and son – how odd!

But another part, hidden in the deepest corner of her mind, was craving for them. Both of them. That little corner contained every strange and evil and fantasized thought she ever had about having sex – that was having a threesome as well.

But Lucius AND Draco?

_YES!,_ the voice of that hidden corner was screaming.

She literally fought a battle with herself – Draco certainly didn't mind that. He was too occupied with pulling her hard against his chest for caring about her inner battle.

"You aren't really considering it, right?", she asked but didn't get an verbal answer. The answer he gave her was clear in itself – he shoved her hair aside and started kissing her neck, just like his father had done it before.

This was odd, absolutely odd.

Draco kept on kissing her neck, licking and bit it softly, making her sigh in want for more.

Ahh, she thought. Her body was a traitor, a goddamn traitor. Hermione felt her knickers soaking again – oh my, this can't be possible!

Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation of Draco's lips and tongue; she let her head fall back against her shoulder, leaning into his touches.

"It seems you aren't as averse of it as you show us." Draco whispered these words in her ear with, as it seemed, pure silk embracing it. Definitely an attribute he had taken over from his father.

Draco licked her ear shell and whispered

"You know, I always wanted you."

Hermione opened her eyes in surprise.

"I admire you. You are so smart; you impressed me with your bare presence back in school." He kissed the side of her neck, sucked on her skin.

For a short moment Hermione was afraid he would make a hickey on her neck, but he was just softly sucking on her skin. What should she have told her mother when she saw it? It was August, she couldn't wear a scarf or polo-neck-sweater.

"But you called me a mudblood whenever you could…", Hermione finally found her voice again.

"I needed to keep the mask of the evil git Malfoy, needn't I?" His hot breath brushed over her cheek; the way he was standing behind her telling her about his crush made her knees weak.

She took a deep breath in try to calm down a bit. That was very soon proven as a mistake. When she breathed in deeply his scent invaded her senses, his gorgeous scent… She just couldn't think properly with that smell in her nose.

While Hermione tried to clear her mind, she felt Draco's hands move from her waist up to the first button of her blouse. He opened them slowly, brushing over her now exposed skin with his fingertips.

"Do you want me?", Draco whispered against her neck.

Well, did she? What should she answer?

_Yes! You answer with yes and everything will be alright!_, her inner voice, the one from that hidden corner, screamed.

"Yes", she whispered barely audible.

Draco turned her around when he heard her answer, she was facing him now. Her blouse was fully open now; he shoved it off her shoulders. And again, she was standing in the room with just her bra on.

Draco brushed his thumb over her cheek soft and tender. He looked at her lovingly, really too much for Hermione.

She couldn't believe Draco had had a crush on her in school. They were enemies, she even slapped him across the face.

Draco couldn't believe his luck either. He has thought he wouldn't see her again after the final battle. The crush he had on her was severe, secret and absolutely serious. He just hadn't the guts to go for her in school. Should his father be the, well, kind of matchmaker now?

_A bad matchmaker_, Draco's inner voice said annoyed. _Sleeping with the girl his son falls for… _

But he didn't want to think about it now. His thumb still brushing over her cheek, he leaned down and sealed her lips with his. It was a lovely and tender kiss, the one you share with the person you fancy the most.

Their lips moved together as if they were made for each other. Hermione couldn't help but melt in his arms he laid around her before.

_It's Draco Malfoy!,_ her inner voice screamed. _Your childhood foe! He called you a mudblood, and not just once… _But Hermione didn't take care of this voice; the very moment was too amazing and awesome, she didn't want to miss it.

Draco let go of her and looked down in her eyes. There was one thing he needed to ask her.

"What did my father do with you?" Of course he knew what they have done. And he knew, too, that her answer would have a self-destroying effect on him. But he needed to ask this question.

He still looked in her eyes, he didn't see his father approach – still naked.

It was Lucius' voice answering Draco's question.

"What would you do with such a sexy little thing, son?"

Lucius came to stand behind Hermione, touching her bare waist slightly.

Hermione was surprised by these touches; she hadn't heard Lucius come this close. She tried to move away from him and his touches, pressing herself more intensely into Draco.

"You know, sweetie", Lucius mumbled while he shove Hermione's hair aside to allow himself access to her neck,

"There are three options you have." He placed a kiss on her neck, catching a glare from his son.

"First one: I'll shag that great brain of yours out of you with Draco watching us." He licked pleasurably along her neck, smiling at Hermione's shuddering.

"Second option: Draco will shag that great brain of yours out with me watching." He sucked on her sensitive spot on her neck he discovered before that day. And still, Draco shot him glare after glare.

Draco just couldn't believe his father. What was this all about?

"And your third option: Draco and I will both shag your brain out. It's up to you, honey."

But Hermione couldn't think with Draco, who admitted his immense crush on her, standing in front of her, and Lucius, with whom she slept just minutes ago (which was REALLY great!), standing behind her.

"You are still free to go", Draco heard himself say.

But Hermione didn't want to go anywhere. It felt too great to be wanted by two gorgeous men. Standing between them, being touched by both, let her mind shut down again.

"What do you want, honey?", Lucius asked from behind her, kissing her along her neck.

Yeah, what did she want? She did not know. Lucius was gorgeous; he was so hot and sexy and smelled so damn great! And Draco – well. She wanted him as well, as strange as it sounded. But having both of them, father and son? This definitely was playing with fire…

"My father doesn't need to watch us, Hermione…", Draco said. To be true, he did not want his father to touch his girl again. Well, technically, she wasn't his girl yet, but having him touching her was something he thought he couldn't stand.

But Hermione still didn't know what to do. When she felt two hands resting on her stomach, seconds after trailing further up, just to cup her breasts; it was too much for her to stand. She leaned against Lucius' still bare chest, enjoying the sensation of his touches.

Lucius liked her reaction very much. His hands touching her covered breasts, pinching her nipples, made him hard again.

_Will this go on? Or will she back out_?, Lucius asked himself.

It was absolutely up to her…

OoO

What will she do? Having a threesome with those gorgeous two men? Or having just one of them? What do you think?

Don't forget to review ;)


	5. Chapter five

Hi there!

Thanks very much for your reviews! Here is the new chapter for you, guys ;)

Enjoy it!

OoO

_But Hermione still didn't know what to do. When she felt two hands resting on her stomach, seconds after trailing further up, just to cup her breasts, it was too much for her to stand. She leaned against Lucius' still bare chest, enjoying the sensation of his touches. _

_Lucius liked her reaction very much. His hands touching her covered breasts, pinching her nipples, made him hard again. _

_Will this go on? Or will she back out__?, Lucius asked himself. _

_It was absolutely up to her…_

OoO

_Up to her… Yes, but what do I want?,_ Hermione asked herself. She leaned back against Lucius' back in hope to find an answer when…

Yeah, when everything became so clear, and was so unclear at the same time. She looked at Draco, who still stood and front of her, and said

"Draco? What are you doing here?" She was looking at him puzzled and with surprise in her eyes.

"What do you mean _what am I doing here_? I just kissed you…" Hermione was startled. What did he say?

"Why should you kiss me?", she asked, when she felt fingers move on her breasts.

"Draco, who is there behind me?" Draco couldn't help but raise his eyebrows.

"I am, honey", Lucius said huskily, pressing himself more firmly against her back, letting her feel his arousal.

"Mr. Malfoy?", Hermione asked shocked.

_Did she just say "Mr. Malfoy?",_ Draco wondered.

"Hermione, what's up with you? Why do you ask all these strange questions? It seems like you can't remember anything."

"Yes Draco. That's probably because I cannot remember anything!", she shouted at him.

"What is going on here? What are your hands doing on my breasts, Mr. Malfoy?", Hermione asked now, angry, shoving Lucius fingers off her chest.

"And where is my blouse? What weird game is this?"

Draco still couldn't move. He was too bewildered by Hermione's statements. What did she mean by she cannot remember anything?

Hermione was bewildered as well. How did she get here?

"It is my game, if you allow", Lucius whispered in her ear.

"Do you remember choking on your lunch? And me, casting a spell on you so you can breathe free? It wasn't just that one charm, dear. It was my perfect chance to get you again."

Her eyes grew wider and wider with every word he said. He cast a charm on her? How dare he… But with that thought another one came. What did he do to her while she was under that spell? Would he…

But Draco couldn't think about the charm. He only heard one word: AGAIN.

"What do you mean by "Again"? What is really going on here?" What kind of game was his father playing here?

"Oh, I apologize. You need to know, Draco, little Miss "I don't know what's going on" here and I had an encounter of the special kind a few weeks ago, right, Hermione? And at that time she was under no charm."

Draco's chin dropped. Hermione… and his father… once before? How could he… she… Draco couldn't think properly anymore. He just wanted to run, run away as far and fast as he could. There was just one thing holding him back.

"Do you remember anything I have told you today, Hermione?" She shook her head no.

"Father, what did you do to her? She can't remember anything." Reproachfully, Draco looked at his father.

"I cast a little spell that made her… let's say… fall for me."

It was now Hermione's part to speak. She turned around in his arms, looked up in his eyes and blushed furiously. He was naked! Yes, she had felt his bare chest and his arousal through the fabric of her jeans but she hadn't expected him to be… all naked!

"Despite the fact that this red shade suits you very good there is no need to blush. You have already seen me naked, I have already been _inside_ of you", he whispered the last words.

"Have you been there as well the time I was under that charm?", she asked hesitantly and absolutely embarrassed.

"Of course I was, dear. Why do you think I cast that spell? To practice it?" Lucius smirked down at her.

"How could you… This is rape!" She shouted now, she was out of her mind. How could he have sex with her when she was not in her right state of mind?

"Oh no, my dear, it is not. You were more than willing to let me have you. Let me think. What were your words… Ah yes: 'Oh, Lucius, fuck me, just fuck me!' It was everything but rape."

That was too much for Hermione. She took a step back, standing now with her bare back to Draco's still covered chest, stepping to the side to search for her blouse. It was right where she stood seconds before. Dammit! She wouldn't go there again.

"Why would you even cast a spell on me?", Hermione asked frustrated, walking backwards into the room.

"You mean because you would have done it without a charm?", Lucius smirked.

"No! I don't even know why I agreed to your invitation…", she said more to herself than to both men.

"Oh, I know why, sweetheart", Lucius said.

Hermione blushed again; she knew as well. Dammit! Damn him! Him and his charm, and his scent, and his eyes...

"If you knew that why was the charm even necessary?" Hermione walked so far backwards her legs were touching the big sofa now. She sat down on it, grabbed a pillow lying close to her and pressed it to her almost bare upper body.

"I wanted to make sure. It would have been a pity If you would have backed out…"

"What about Mum?", Draco asked all of a sudden, sounding like a four year old.

"Don't be so naïve, Draco. Your mother hasn't slept with me for years!" Lucius was still standing there, naked and aroused.

"Probably because you are doing loads of other women", Hermione cut in.

"A man has his needs, Hermione. And if my wife won't give me what I need I'll get it somewhere else. It's as easy as that."

"Don't you love her, father? Does Mum even know it?" Lucius rolled his eyes. His son was far too naïve for his age.

"Of course I love your mother. And sure she knows. What do you think she does all day? Knitting? She has other men, I have other women."

Draco couldn't believe what his father told him. He knew his father hasn't been faithful to his mother but that it'd turn out like that, he wasn't prepared for.

Hermione, on the other side, watched both, father and son, and felt very uncomfortable. In her head already spread plan about how she could be able to escape this odd situation, but she had to admit they won't work. She was trapped! Trapped in a huge manor, with no idea what happened the last few hours. That was not good!

_My wand!_, her mind cried out suddenly, when she was looking at Lucius and Draco. She was the brightest witch of her age, why hasn't she thought about it earlier?

She reached into the waistband of her jeans where she usually hides her wand – and it wasn't there!

It needs to be here. Somewhere... From her place on the sofa she looked around the room, searched the floor for her wand – and saw it! It lay in no far distance to her.

She looked back at the Malfoy men to make sure they were still distracted from her. And they were. Carefully, not to attract their attention, she put the pillow to the side and got up.

Hermione prayed that they won't see her but her prayers were useless. The moment she took the first step Lucius head spun around, his grey eyes looking at her.

"Have you decided what you want, sweetheart?", Hermione heard Lucius voice, wrapped in, as it seemed, pure silk.

But Hermione did not answer. She took the necessary step towards her wand and reached down. She picked her wand up and held it towards the Malfoy men, ready to hex them, when it flew out of her hands and straight to Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sure you won't need that one", he said, holding her wand in a, as it seemed, iron claw.

Hermione was horrified. _How did he do that_, she asked herself. She stood there, in the middle of the big room, without her blouse AND wand, feeling absolutely defenceless.

Lucius made his way towards Hermione, leaving his son standing by the door.

"You surely haven't intended on hexing me, right, sweetheart?" Now he stood in front of her, naked, in all his glory...

Now Hermione was even more horrified. She stepped back away from him and her back soon touched the wall. A feeling of panic rose in her chest. Now she WAS trapped...

As if to prove her thought true Lucius stepped towards her, stopped just a few inches before her.

Lucius liked that shocked expression in her eyes. He had the power over her!

He reached for her waist and pulled her to him. With one hand on her bum he made sure she couldn't back away, with the other he trailed further up to her breasts, pulling down the cup of her bra and exposed her breast.

Hermione was struggling against his touches. She did not want him to touch her like that! It had felt so good when he touched her back on that wood path but now it was her personal horror...

"Mr. Malfoy, stop that", she pushed against his chest with her hands, but he did not move one inch. He was too strong for her.

As if to increase her horror he raised his wand, murmured a few words Hermione didn't understand and – was naked again! Her eyes widened in shock; she could feel his arousal clearly and obviously on her bare skin.

"Mr. Malfoy, stop that! I don't want this!" Her voice was shaking, as well as her body when she felt his long hair tickling her soft skin and his lips on her throat. She couldn't stand it; she just wanted to run. Run as far as possible.

"I know you want it", Lucius whispered.

NO!, her mind was screaming.

The next thing that happened needed a lot of time to settle in her head. Lucius froze, his gaze became empty and... he fell backwards to the floor, Hermione's wand was falling from his fingers.

In shock she looked down at Lucius; he wasn't moving any more. Hermione saw Draco coming closer to her and his shocked father, putting his wand back in the waistband of his jeans.

"What...", Hermione began but was interrupted by Draco.

"I couldn't let my father", he looked down at his father with clear disgust in his face, "do this to you. He already used you for his own pleasure, I couldn't let him..." Now it was Hermione interrupting Draco.

"Rape me? Is that the word you were searching for?" Draco just nodded.

She looked at Draco who let his gaze travel over her body – which was still exposed!

"Don't you look at me! I'm naked for God's sake!", and tried, again, to cover up her bareness. To her amazement Draco turned around. She watched him reaching his wand and just a moment later he turned back around, the blanket from before in his hands. He stepped towards her and wrapped her up in it.

"Thanks", Hermione said startled, but still mad. Mad at Lucius, at Draco and most of all at herself. How could she accept Lucius' invitation? It was so naïve...

"Malf... I mean Draco", she said with still shaking voice. He looked up at her.

"Where are my clothes?" He told her he had no idea, they just vanished with the charm Lucius used.

"I'm leaving now", Hermione said suddenly with a finality in her voice that surprised Draco, but most of all herself.

She reached down, picked up her wand and walked towards the door, still only wrapped in the bed blanket.

"Where are you heading to?", Draco shouted after her.

"I'll apparate home, do you complain?" She was irritable, just wanted to escape this horrible place.

"You cannot apparate in and out of the manor. You'd need to go outside to apparate by yourself." He paused, watching her while she turned around.

"I'm sure you don't want to walk through the manor with just that blanket over your shoulders."

_Oh, I hate him!,_ she thought. _He was such a git! He hasn't changed one bit!_

"And what should I do, Mr. I know better than you?" Draco came over to her, holding out his hand to her.

"Take my hand, I'll apparate you to wherever you want." His hand reached for hers.

"Why should I trust you? And why did your father apparated with me in front of the manor?" It was too much for her. The whole day was too much for her; she couldn't think properly anymore.

"My father surely wanted to impress you with the manor. And you should already know that you can trust me. I shocked my father for you." His voice was calm but it was visible that his inner voice was yelling at her.

"Where shall I apparate you to?" Draco had token her hand, holding it firmly in his.

"Home... but you don't know where it it." She already saw her chance to escape this place fly away like a dry leaf.

"Just think of your room and I will bring you there." So she did. The next thing she felt was that familiar tug behind her navel and the feeling of being pressed through a tight channel, then landed in her room.

Draco let go of her hand, looking at her with a... _yes, he looks sad,_ Hermione thought.

"Thank you Draco. I don't want to imagine what would have happened without you..."

Draco just gave her a smile as answer. _A fake smile_, she thought.

"I'll leave you now. Will I see you again?" His face lit up, his expression full of expectation.

"Why would you want that? Have you forgotten? I am Granger, the mudblood... best friend of Harry Potter. I don't understand what you are up to."

"People change. Things change. I hope I'll see you again." With these words and a 'plop' he disappeared.

OoO

Will he see her again? Will she see Lucius again?

Alright, I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review, please! :)


	6. Chapter six

Hello guys ;)

Here is my new chapter for you. I hope you like it and review!

OoO

"_Just think of your room and I will bring you there." So she did. The next thing she felt was that familiar tug behind her navel and the feeling of being pressed through a tight channel, then landed in her room._

_Draco let go of her hand, looking at her with a... __yes, he looks sad, Hermione thought._

"_Thank you Draco. I don't want to imagine what would have happened without you..."_

_Draco just gave her a smile as answer. __A fake smile, she thought. _

"_I'll leave you now. Will I see you again?" His face lit up, his expression full of expectation. _

"_Why would you want that? Have you forgotten? I am Granger, the mudblood... best friend of Harry Potter. I don't understand what you are up to."_

"_People change. Things change. I hope I'll see you again." With these words and a 'plop' he disappeared. _

OoO

Hermione sank down on her bed, still wrapped in the blanket.

What happened today?, she asked herself. She was too confused to answer that question. Her luck left her even more when she heard her mother knock at her door, saying:

"Hermione, honey? Are you there? Is anybody with you? You know, I don't like it when you come in like this!"

"Yes Mum, I'm home. It was just Harry, I still had some things of him he wanted back." She hoped that would satisfy her mother enough to go away.

"Alright honey. But use the front door next time, will you?" Hermione answered with a sugared 'Yes, sure Mum' and fell back on the bed. That was simple insanity!

So she laid on her bed, wrapped in Lucius bed cloth.

_It smells like him_, she thought with a smile on her face. _It smells so good_. She buried her nose in the soft fabric and inhaled the scent of Lucius.

_He tried to rape you! He put a charm on you that made you willing and had sex with you!_, her mind was shouting.

She looked up, opened her eyes. Right. He was a cruel bastard. He had sex with her, and she didn't even know about it. Bloody bastard! _But he smelled so great_, that hidden voice in her mind said.

Gosh, she had to do something!

So she got up, grabbed her bath robe and made her way to the bathroom to shower. She needed to wash the day off her skin.

In the shower she just let the water run down her body.

That's not true, she thought. The sex with Lucius on that wood path had been perfect, simply perfect. She had wanted him again, was very delighted when she crashed into him in Diagon Alley this morning. But she at least wanted to remember that she had sex with him.

Hermione soaped her body – her body that smelt like Lucius – running her hands over her sides, up to her breasts, like she imagined Lucius had done. She flicked her nipple with her fingers, let her other hand trail further down, over her stomach, deeper down, until her fingers found the little bundle of flesh and nerves that made her scream for more.

_I really shouldn't do that_, a small voice in her mind said, but not loud enough. Her fingers rubbed over her clit, for some reason she didn't know she was desperate to come. She hold onto the shower stack to keep her balance, and through her head back. With the water still running down her body and the soap on her skin she was standing there – getting her head free of every unpleasant and unwanted thought with pleasuring herself.

Usually, Hermione didn't do it that often. But since her encounter with Lucius it almost became an addiction. Doing it in the shower, before going to sleep, right in the middle of the day... She even brew herself a contraceptive potion and took it in the beginning of her current cycle just in case there would be the chance to "see" Lucius again. Now she was very lucky she did that. It would have been a disaster if she would have gotten pregnant. Even worse from Lucius Malfoy...

At the thought of Lucius her pleasure reached a new level – that he tried to take advantage of her was completely forgotten. There were only the good things left; his fascinating grey eyes, his soft long, blond hair, his scent, his charm, his great hands...

Hermione felt her body tense, a new wave of pleasure hit her and rushed through her body. Her inner muscles tensed and relaxed in an uncontrollable rhythm and...

… it hit her like a knock-out! She saw Lucius in something that seemed like a film played in front of her inner eyes. He stood in front of her, pressing her against him. Next he kissed her, passionate, she could feel it on her lips as if Lucius would really be there, in the shower, with her.

He guided her towards the bed she saw a few hours ago in that room in the manor. She fell down on it and Lucius requested she should spread her legs for him – and she did. As wide as she could. Lucius was looking at her, between her legs.

The whole events of the day displayed in front of her inner eye. She could feel every single of his touches, could feel him inside her, pinching her nipples, kissing her, rubbing her clit, and she came again, as if she would really have sex with him.

Her memories of the day's events were back. All of them. How she slept with Lucius and really, REALLY wanted and enjoyed it. How Draco helped her when she wasn't able to do anything due to her threesome shock. And at last how Draco admitted his crush for her and kissed her.

She was absolutely overwhelmed. What kind of charm was it, that she couldn't remember it until...

Oh God, Hermione thought. Her memories came back when she climaxes – that was surely dark magic!

She could still feel Lucius touching her, licking her, tasting her; but she could also see Draco standing in front of her, confessing and kissing her. She barely heard the frequent knocking on the door of the bathroom and the sound of her mother's voice saying worried:

"Hermione? Honey, are you alright? You have been showering for half an hour now! Turn off the water!"

When Hermione didn't answer the pounding on the door got louder.

"Hermione! Open up! Are you alright?" No, she certainly wasn't. But she didn't want her mother to worry, so she washed the remaining soap off her body, turned the water off and wrapped in her towel to open for her Mum.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look pale..." Her mother reached over to her daughter's cheek, giving her a worried look.

"Yes, Mum. I'm sorry I wasted so much water. I wasn't here with my thought", which was true.

"So, where have they been, then?" Her mother wouldn't let go – that's the bad thing about being an only child.

"There was something Ron asked me, about the war, but I couldn't remember. When I was in the shower I suddenly could and it... well... struck me." She really hoped this story would do. Normally, her mother didn't like her daughter talking about the war.

"Alright honey. I hope the memory wasn't too bad." Hermione shook her head no. With that her mother left her standing in the door frame.

_So, what was that?_, she asked herself when she closed the door again. _Lying to your mother? You never wanted to do that again!_

Hermione, still confused about the regaining of her memories, now felt also guilty about lying to her mother. The best thing she could do now was sleeping. Long and deep and dreamless. But she knew better than to hope for that.

So she decided to just go to bed now. If she would be able to sleep was another topic.

So she towelled off and walked in her bath robe back to her room, jumped in her pyjama and slipped under the blanket.

Lucius blanket still lay on her bed; she kept it laying there. To be true, she wanted to think of something else. About... oh God, Draco.

_How could he have a crush on you?_, she asked herself. He was always so mean and cruel. He was Malfoy! He hated her for being a muggleborn, hated Harry for being famous and Ron for being poor. He was so full of prejudice and hate! How could he have a crush on her? And kiss her?

_But he saved you from his wicked father several times,_ a voice in her head said. _And he was jealous_, that voice added. Was he? Was Draco Malfoy jealous of his father?

He would certainly have reason to. Hermione has been impressed of his father ever since the first time she met him. He was so dangerous, arrogant, offending and charming at the same time. She had dreamed of him for a long time, hadn't spent a thought on Draco – the boy she thought would hate her. And she had Lucius, or rather he had HER. Twice. And she wanted it again, though she knew what Lucius tried to do.

_You are absolutely and entirely stupid!_, her inner voice, the moral voice, shouted. _How could you even consider having sex with him again after he used magic to sleep with you?_

She didn't know. Her mind was overstrained. She hasn't thought this would be possible – she always had a plan and a way to sort out things. But now, with this topic, she had absolutely no clue!

It was late that evening. Her mother had forced her to eat something and she was now lying in her bed again, ready to sleep. But she couldn't. She had so many thoughts on her mind... Hour after hour passed by and she didn't fall asleep.

She had put Lucius blanket aside; she didn't want to risk that it smelled like her in the end if she would have kept it in her bed.

Hermione rolled on the other side of the bed. Her hair was a perfect mess, as well as her mind.

_How could al of that happened to me?_, she thought but was interrupted. _Who the hell would interrupt me at 2 in the morning?_ The answer stood right in front of her.

"Draco?" She froze. He definitely scared her. _What was he doing in my room?_

"What are you doing here?", she whispered, she had moved to the opposite side of her bed.

"I needed to see you", Draco whispered barely noticeable.

"You needed... what? How long are you here already?", Hermione asked, couldn't quite believe Draco standing in her room.

"Well, a bit longer than you may think..." It was obvious that Draco felt quite uncomfortable right now.

"How long?", Hermione asked, getting really angry. Slowly she got out of her bed and walked over to her desk where her wand lay.

"About 3 hours I think", Draco said so low she almost didn't get it.

"You have been watching me for 3 hours? Are you out of your mind? I could have done anything in here!" _How could he spy on me?_

"Well, but you didn't. Listen, Hermione, I know you do not remember anything I told you this afternoon, but let me explain..." He walked over to her but she raised her wand to keep him away.

"I remember. When I was at home all my memories of the day came back. I know what you have admitted to me. But I cannot understand why. I mean, you are Malfoy, the evil git from school who got on me whenever he could..."

"Hermione, you made me mad about you back in school. You are so tough and smart. I admired you for your courage and knowledge back in school. I fantasized about you, I wanted you..." He wanted to say many more things but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me then? What do you expect from me now?" She was confused. Again.

"What would you have done if I told you? You most certainly would have laughed at me and put it off as a bad joke." She knew he was right. She lowered her wand an put it aside.

"But why didn't you tell me you're here? We could have talked earlier. It's not the best time to have a discussion at 2 in the morning when my parents will hear a male voice coming from my room..."

"Don't worry about your parents", Draco said, a slight smile on his face.

Hermione was frightened. What did he do to them?

"You need to stop thinking I'm doing everybody harm who crosses my way. They just won't hear me because I put a silencing charm on your room." He came over to her, hoping she wouldn't fight him.

Hermione watched Draco come closer. He had an expectant look on his face; he reached out his hand to her but she did not take it. She was too overwhelmed by the recent and current events.

"Hermione, please! If there is any chance you might feel the same about me let me know! I have desired you for so long and was afraid to tell you for as long. Seeing you with my father... I didn't know what to do, but it hurt."

"Draco...", Hermione began but did not know what to say. What should she tell him? That she has the desire he had for her for his father? That would certainly break him!

"Just answer me one question: Do you desire my father?" He made the last step that had separated them towards her. Draco looked her deep in the eyes.

"Is that why you are here? To ask me what I feel for your father?" He is so close..., she thought when she realized Draco standing so close to her. She had absolutely no clue what to do.

"No. But the answer of that very question if important to me. What is there going on between you and my father?"

But Hermione was startled. What should she say? Should she even answer him?

"Draco, your father and I just met twice..." A bad start, she soon found out, after Draco commented:

"And had sex twice..." He didn't seem angry, rather interested.

"Don't make me tell you what It was like! I don't want to start a relationship with your father, he was just..." The words that lay on her tongue were not suitable for the ears of Lucius' son, so she didn't finish the sentence.

"You mean he was just a great fuck?" That were exactly the words Hermione wanted to say but hadn't.

"Draco, you shouldn't even think such things about your father." She really didn't want to answer his question.

"Well, maybe not. But you obviously do." He looked down at her, they barely touched.

"Tell me, was he good? How did he make you feel?"

Hermione absolutely didn't like where this was heading to. And why would he even want to know?

"Draco, don't do this to you", she almost pleaded.

"No, tell me. I won't be angry or upset. Just tell me what it was like sleeping with him."

Hermione looked Draco straight in the eyes, considering what to do. She decided to tell him; he wouldn't let go until he knew.

"It was great, fantastic. It was so satisfying and passionate..." She stopped, searched Draco's face for any hints of hurt or disgust but there weren't any.

"How did you feel when he slept with you?", Draco kept on asking.

"I felt wanted, sexy and so confident; he made me feel fantastic", Hermione recalled her memory from their last encounter.

"Did he make you come?" His father was right. He asked too many questions.

"Yes, he did." Draco nodded.

"So tell me, what did you need this information for?" The sarcasm literally dripped from her words.

"I just needed to know." Draco still stood so close to her, if he would move his hand just slightly he would touch her.

Hermione just stared up at him. This situation was unbelievably awkward.

"Can I hug you?", Draco pulled her out of her thoughts. She just nodded as answer.

With her nod Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her softly into him. Hesitantly, she also wrapped her arms around his waist. Hermione's face was in the crook of his neck; she took a deep breath and inhaled his scent – he smelled fantastic!

Draco did the same. He had his nose buried in Hermione's thick curls, inhaling her.

"You smell so great", he whispered in her hair.

She did not know what to do; her mind shut down at the sensation of his scent. It brought back the pictures of their almost encounter back at Malfoy Manor. It brought back the pictures of Draco in front of her, of him opening her blouse, of him kissing her.

She was confused. When she found out he had watched her for so long she was angry, really angry. But with every confession word said her anger flew away. And now, she was standing in her room, at half past 2 in the morning, in an intimate embrace with Draco and enjoyed it. What was up with her?

Draco, on the other side, wanted more. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to feel her. And, most of all, he wanted her for his own.

After what seemed like an eternity Hermione moved a bit away from Draco and stopped their hug. They looked each other deep in the eye, saying nothing until Draco took a hesitant step back and said

"I should go now..." Hermione could see that he didn't want to go now. That he wanted to stay with her. She wanted the same. What the heck was going on with her?

"I wanted it", Hermione said when she thought Draco would be about to move away from her.

"What did you want?" Draco narrowed his eye.

"I wanted you kissing me back at the Manor this afternoon. I had been under a spell, but it only affected me and your father, not you. Everything I've done with you was what I chose and wanted myself.

Draco's eyes lit up. _She wants me!_, was his only thought.

"May I kiss you now?", he asked while already making the last step to her and reaching down. His thumb caressed over her cheek; he made her shiver with goose bumps.

Hermione didn't know what to think anymore. Draco was so close, his hand on her cheek felt so good, so right. She wanted it to last forever.

Finally, Draco bent down and lay his lips softly upon hers. They moved together in a perfect match of movements; again, Hermione had the feeling they were just meant for each other. She didn't even think about it as an odd thought – Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger made for each other – she just enjoyed the moment and forgot about all the rest.

It was pure bliss kissing him!

OoO

So guys, no cliffhanger this time ;) I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me how you liked the chapter ;)


	7. Chapter seven

Hi guys ;) Thanks for reviewing! Here is my new chapter, I hope you like it and review on it ;)

Enjoy it!

OoO

_Finally, Draco bent down and lay his lips softly upon hers. They moved together in a perfect match of movements; again, Hermione had the feeling they were just meant for each other. She didn't even think about it as an odd thought – Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger made for each other – she just enjoyed the moment and forgot about all the rest._

_It was pure bliss kissing him!_

OoO

Draco and Hermione were standing there, kissing, for what seemed like the whole night. Draco's hand wandered over her body, teased her a bit, but without the real attempt to have sex with her.

Hermione enjoyed their time together very much. She still couldn't believe it was Draco she was touching and kissing there.

After what seemed like hours of kissing and touching each other, Draco took a step back from her, looked her deep in the eyes. Though it was dark in her room Hermione could see the gleam in his eyes, the loving and longing look he gave her.

"I should go now. You need to rest. You deserve it", he said, once again kissing her.

"When will I see you again?" Expectantly he was looking at Hermione.

"Soon", she simply said, placing another kiss on his full and soft lips.

"Okay, then I'll go now. Have a good sleep, Hermione", he said softly, giving her a goodnight kiss which contained all his longing for her. Then he broke the kiss, took a step back and vanished with a loud "plop" for the second time that day.

Hermione, feeling as good as she hadn't felt since Voldemort's death, crept in her bed again, pulled up her blanket and tried to sleep. As she had expected before that day she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. She was lucky to always have a dreamless sleeping potion in her hidden, private stock, which she took then. Hermione went back to bed and could feel how everything around her went dark and she fell asleep.

OoO

It was her Mum waking her up the next day for breakfast. Hermione wasn't complaining – she could use some food as she was really hungry. Although her mother had forced her to eat something the evening before, she hadn't eaten much. So she went downstairs in the kitchen, where her parents already sat and enjoyed their tea. She mumbled a "Morning" and sat down on the breakfast table.

She was feeling awkwardly strange. Even worse – she felt like a stranger sitting there on the table with her parents.

_Yesterday was just a dream, right,_ she thought when she sipped on a hot cup of tea.

Unfortunately it wasn't, she soon realised.

"Hermione, do you feel unwell? You haven't touched anything but your tea", her mother worried. Indeed, she was unwell. She felt used and torn out and stupid and more stupid. How could she be so silly to sleep with Lucius again (something she couldn't control) and almost make out with Draco, his SON! She certainly has started a competition between the two of them about her. And she had no idea which one to choose – if even choosing one.

"Hermione, are you listening to me?", her mother asked more forcefully.

"Yes, sure. I'm fine, it's just the memory that got on me a bit." That wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"So, have you gotten all the books you needed?" It was now her father speaking.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Her books! They still were at Malfoy Manor! Oh God! Fast, so that her parents won't get what's going on, she said

"Yes, I got them all." Her father nodded. Her parents usually didn't want to read her magical books, so she was save from unwanted questions.

Hermione finished her tea, ate a toast, more forced it in than anything else, and went upstairs in her room again.

_How can I be so stupid?,_ she silently shouted at herself. _How could you forget your books and don't even miss them?_

She must go and get them. _Yes, going back to Malfoy Manor is exactly what you need now, _her inner voice said sarcastically. But she had to go. She couldn't go to Hogwarts without her books.

So she got dressed, told her parents she'd be at the Burrow and apparated to Malfoy Manor. When she saw the pompous white building her memories of the day before hit her again.

If someone had asked her to state her momentary feelings she would have said: Well, it is a complete chaos! And it was.

There was Lucius, being all hot and sexy and experienced. But most of all wanting her, which she had never thought because of his prejudice against muggleborns. He knew how to please her and how to make her fall for him, even without a charm.

And then, there was Draco. They had a past together. They fought in school and worked almost hand in hand in the last battle. They argued, yelled, annoyed and punched each other. But he loved her, as he told her yesterday. He loved her ever since school. In Hermione's opinion it was impossible to love someone and be so mean to that very someone at the same time. But obviously Draco did. And she liked it.

In school, before the war, there were just Ron and Harry for her. She had a couple of other friends but nobody she could trust such as Ron and Harry. And she was never loved by a boy, not that she knew of anyway. She knew Ron had had a severe crush on her, as well as she had on him. They also tried out a relationship after the war but found out it would be best to just stay friends. But beside Ron (and maybe Victor Krum, now that she thought of it) there had never been any man who desired her – accept for Draco now. And it flattered her.

While she thought about all that she walked though the gate to the Manor; to her amazement, she could just pass through without taking the wards off it. She walked the way up to the Manor, climbed the marble stairs and knocked on the shining white front door with the heavy door knob.

Only a few moments later the door opened and she was welcomed by a house elf.

"Good morning", Hermione said before the elf could say something.

"I am here because I forgot something in the Manor yesterday I need back." She had spoken in a friendly tone, which surprised the house elf.

"Master Lucius said Twinkie Miss would come today. Master Lucius commanded Twinkie to get Miss to him when she shows up. Miss follow Twinkie please." The elf made a wink to her to come in, when Hermione started complaining.

"No, there is no need to. I just need my books back and then I'll go again. Mr. Malfoy doesn't need to be bothered with my uninvited presence." She just didn't want to see Lucius.

"Master Lucius ordered. And what he ordered needs to be done, Miss. Follow Twinkie." So Hermione followed the tiny elf. She didn't want to be the reason why the elf would have to punish himself for not following an order.

She was led through the marble halls of the manor; it took a while till they arrived the room she assumed Lucius to be in. When she entered it with Twinkie Hermione recognizes it as the room she had been in yesterday. The wooden desk, the big sofa, the corner on the far left side where his bed stood. And there was Lucius, sitting on the sofa, the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"Master Lucius, the Miss Master asked for is here", Twinkie said loud enough for Lucius to hear through the room.

Lucius looked up from the newspaper. A smirk spread over his face when he saw Hermione.

"Hermione, I knew you'd come here today", he said while putting aside the newspaper and got up.

"Twinkie, you can go now", Lucius said rather coldly. The house elf turned on his heels and left the room immediately.

Lucius walked over to her; he seemed as arrogant as ever. Hermione felt uncomfortable. She just wanted her books (AND MY CLOTHES, her mind suddenly screamed) and go home again.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm here to get my books and my clothes. Nothing else", she said in a certain voice, meeting Lucius gaze.

"Mr. Malfoy? So I see, you don't have your memories back yet. But I knew how you can get them." He smirked and reached out his hand to touch her, but Hermione backed away.

"I have them back, thank you." She shouldn't have said that. A big and wide smirk spread on Lucius's face. _So she had done it,_ he thought, even smirking in his mind.

"I'm curious, how did you get your memories back?" He was the devil and he knew.

Hermione felt herself blushing. Dammit! She should really keep her mouth shut.

"That is absolutely none of your business, Mr. Malfoy", she said again certain, but still a bit shaky.

"Are you sure about that, Hermione?" Lucius came closer again but Hermione backed away.

"Yesterday it absolutely was my business."

Hermione couldn't help but recall what happened yesterday. He made her come, yes, and it felt fabulous.

She saw him moving closer again; she backed and backed away until – _how could I be so stupid?_, she though – yeah, until her back was against the wall, just like the day before. She really had a special talent to get herself in such situations.

"Mr. Malfoy, just let me get my things...", Hermione's voice sounded almost pleading.

"Oh Hermione, please. Call me Lucius. We know each other well enough, I assume." He took the last, separating step towards her; his hand came to rest on her waist, their bodies barely touched.

"I know you can't resist me", Lucius aspired, his warm breath caressed her cheek.

"I can", Hermione answered with all the courage she could afford; she pushed against Lucius's chest. He took a step backwards and looked down at her in amusement.

"Don't look at me like that!", she squeaked. "I won't do anything like that with you anymore." She still wanted to add something but was interrupted and shocked by Lucius and his words.

"You mean I was just a great fuck for you?" A huge smirk spread on his face when he saw the expression on her face.

_How did he know what she and Draco talked about,_ she thought confused.

"How do you...?", she started, needed time to collect her thoughts to a sensible sentence.

"How I know what you said to Draco?" Lucius still smirked at her. He loved her being all shocked and confused. That made it way easier for him...

"How do you know that? What have you done to Draco?", Hermione asked in shock. _What did he do, for Merlin's sake?_

"Do you really think I'd do my own son any harm? He is my flesh and blood..." Hermione could see that Lucius felt offended – _and he should_, she thought devilish.

"Don't do him any harm? You made him a Death Eater! You pressured him on every issue in his life. AND", her voice went louder, "you suggested to have a threesome with him!" She couldn't believe it – Lucius looked hurt!

"I made mistakes in the past. Let him become a Death Eater was the worst of them", he said and seemed to be far away with his thoughts.

"But what's wrong about the suggestion? Do you really think I would fuck my own son? What do you think of me? That I command him to suck my cock? My, Hermione! I'm not the monster you think I am!" Now he looked hurt and angry at he same time – it was scary!

"Lucius, I didn't mean to say you would lay hand on your son. I'm sorry", she almost whispered now, Lucius just nodded.

"But do you really think having a threesome with your son would bee part of a good father-son-relationship? It only makes things worse! You started a competition between you two!" Lucius said nothing, so Hermione went on.

"And what do you think Draco thought when he saw you lying on top of me? A child should be kept from those things! Even at his age he shouldn't see his parents like that!" She got really angry. What kind of father was he, for Merlin's sake?

"He is 18 years old. He knows what's going on between a man and a woman", Lucius said in a tone Hermione couldn't place.

"You don't seem to understand. Draco didn't know that you and your wife haven't been together for years! It was a shock for him! He knew you loved your wife, as much as she loved you, and thought you would have a healthy and balanced marriage! Even if he didn't like the thought of you and his Mum having sex – he thought you would. Yesterday, all his thought about his family got destroyed when he saw you having sex with me!" Now, Hermione was angry. How can he be so ignorant and selfish?

"You are probably right, but Draco is absolutely naïve! When I was as old as he is now I knew my father was shagging other women!" _He really doesn't want to understand,_ Hermione thought bitterly.

"And did your father suggest to have a threesome with him?" Surely not, Hermione thought triumphantly.

"He did. And it was the first real good sex I had. I wanted to share this experience with Draco as well." Hermione's chin dropped. This family was totally weird!

"What?", was all Hermione was able to say.

"You might think this is very strange. But my father and I hadn't touched each other, we just touched the woman together. I saw what he did to pleasure her and remembered it for my next woman. For me, it was very helpful." Hermione still couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"And it wasn't strange for you to see your father naked and aroused? Wasn't there any competition between you?" She didn't know how he'd done it, but he made her curious.

"Now, why should it be strange? He had what I have. I have seen him naked before and seeing him being aroused was a normal thing. I didn't want to touch him, I didn't stare. I saw it and thought: I'd be like him someday. It helped our father-son-relationship a lot."

"So, what you are saying is: Everything you did with me yesterday is what you learned first hand from your father? I had sex with your father!" Hermione really was about to freak out.

"No, you certainly had sex with me. There are just a few things I learned "first hand", as you call it.

You don't need to be so flabbergasted. There is no need to. And Draco shouldn't either. He would have joined in if he wouldn't have feelings for you." It was horrifying how much Lucius actually knew.

"If you know Draco had feelings for me, why do you try to make out with me every time we meet? It is your son!"

"Because I know you have feelings for me. That is why." That simple sentence let Hermione's chin drop again.

"What? I certainly have no feelings for you! You set up a competition between you and Draco, d'you know that?" _What was... what... how... WHAT?_, she thought.

"I know. But your dear Draco made that very point clear to me this morning. Wait, what were his words... Ah yes: "Father, if you think you could have her as another of your sex playmates you are awfully wrong". Nice, isn't it?", Lucius said, smirking nastily.

"What did you tell him then?", Hermione asked in a low voice, not entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I made clear that he won't stand a chance competing with me." This simple sentence, said in a tone as if it wouldn't be something special, made her chin drop again. How the heck did he do that?

"And why would you think I'd prefer you? What makes you think I won't choose Draco?" She shouldn't have asked that!

"Because of the way you feel for me. I sensed it back at Hogwarts, before you followed me in the wood. I saw your desirous looks, the passion of observation burning in your eyes. I could feel how much you wanted me when I took you in that wood against the tree. You were so willing and hot. You even gave me your virginity."

Hermione's eyes widened. How did he know?

"There is no need to be surprised. In fact, I thought you'd have make out with Potter or that Weasley boy when you travelled around in that little tent. But I was wrong, because you are too innocent and high on morals to shag your friends."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Making out with Potter or that Weasley boy?

"I would never have sex with Harry or Ron. They are my best friends!" She was puffed up.

"That's what I just said. You wouldn't do it. You know, I could feel it. When I moved in you my only thought was that you were tight. Very tight, but I pushed through it. Later I realised that you weren't just tight – I took your innocence from you", he whispered the last words.

Hermione shuddered. He was right. It was her first time back then, and it had been fantastic. There was no thought spent on being careful or if it would hurt – it just happened.

"But I think you weren't very innocent before, were you?" She didn't know what do answer.

"Okay, let me test you. If I'd asked you now to kneel in front of me and take me into you mouth until I'm all hard, what would you do?" He smirked devilish.

_What is he up to?_, Hermione asked herself, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I would probably run as far and fast as I could.", Hermione said confidently.

"That's a pity", Lucius said, taking the step he took before backwards now forwards and stood so close their bodies almost touched.

"Alright, sweetheart. I show you that I can be a nice man first." With these words said he bent down to her and kissed her softly.

Hermione saw him moving closer, saw his lips coming closer and could finally feel them on hers. She was too startled to respond to it. _What was that all about?_

Lucius stopped kissing her a moment later, looking amused.

"You know Hermione. You could make things way more enjoyable for you if you'd join in", and he kissed her again, more demanding this time but not too much.

"No, I won't!" Hermione had pushed him off, wanting to escape him.

"Hermione, don't lie to yourself. You know all too well that your self-control is at leak with me being so close to you", he said and let his fingers trail over her throat, back over her neck, made her shiver in pretend unwanted anticipation.

"You see", he smirked. "You want it. Let me make you feel good, let me pleasure you." His voice was serious, but soft. There was no obvious pressure.

"No, Lucius, please! Yesterday was quite enough!" A statement she didn't agree with. She wanted more but didn't want to be so easy to get.

"Oh, I don't think so", Lucius said, putting both his hands on her bum. He squeezes it and lifted her up and pressed her against the wall.

Hermione squeaked when he lifted her up. He was so close, she could still feel his hands on her bum.

"Let me down", Hermione protested and slipped almost out of his strong hands. While trying not to fall down she wrapped her legs around his waist; now she felt more secure. _Wait: Secure?_

"Lucius, please let me down!" Almost pleading now she looked down at him.

"You are beautiful", he answered.

Hermione felt herself blushing, feeling like a foolish teenager.

"Well, thank you", she said, blushing even more.

"But that is not the point." She didn't continue when she saw Lucius reaching his wand.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare hexing me again!" But Lucius just grinned, pointed his wand towards her and put it back inside his pocket.

"What did you do?", Hermione asked, half terrified, half angry.

"I made you stay up there on your own, so I can use these", he said when Hermione could feel his hands trail over her sides, further upwards.

She gasped for air. She was trapped – again! How could this even happen? _You know perfectly well why! Because of your half-hearted attempts to push him off! You want it – admit it! _She certainly wouldn't.

"Lucius, please", she said again, whining.

"Please what? Shall I touch you in placed you are more in need? Like your lips? Your neck? Your breasts? Or shall I reach between your spread legs and start pleasure you to the full right away? He smirked at her, knowing she couldn't say no anymore. He was sure the fire was already burning within her.

"Please stop", she said hesitant, with a husky voice.

Lucius took a step back, Hermione's legs were still wrapped around his waist. He moved his hands and looked at her questioning.

"So tell me. When I won't touch you, what is it you want up there?" He looked like he would be about to chuckle, but he didn't. He felt a tug in the small of his back where her feet touched his back – she tried to pull him back to her.

"So I see, you have changed your mind, sweetheart." He stepped back to her, looking up at her; he could see the passion and need burning in her eyes – all for him!

Lucius reached for her throat, let his tongue trail over the soft skin slowly, placed kisses on her skin. There was nothing pushing or challenging in his kisses. They were only for her.

Hermione didn't struggle anymore. Instead, she let her head fall back against the wall and enjoyed his caressed. They felt so good – his soft lips on her skin, his tongue tasting her. Why did she refuse to let him do that for so long?

_Morals!_, her inner voice screamed, but she turned it down. _To the hell with morals, this feels too good!_

OoO

There Lucius is again! Will Hermione be able to resist him in the end? Or will he have her again? You'll find out in the next chapter ;)

I hope you liked the chapter, and please review. I like to know what you think about it ;)


End file.
